Twisted ending for City of Heavenly Fire
by Glitter weaver
Summary: So I guess you are all super excited like I am for the release of City of Heavenly fire, right? I've always found movies and most books really predictable (not these ones though) so I wrote a twisted ending for City of Heavenly fire. Please tell me if you didn't see it coming! Also if you would like me to continue writing more chapters to the story. :)Thanks, Glitter Weaver
1. Chapter 1

The Shadowhunters had beaten Valentine. Love was their salvation not their destruction. Unfortunately; Amatis could not be returned to her original state and was killed by a werewolf (not Luke) in battle. Yet- something was missing, something wasn't right. Like a missing page in a book or the wrong colours on a painting. The charisma in Jace's voice was missing; the once sleek black hair of Isabelle's was now dull and matted.

Clary felt something cold and hard around her left wrist, she tried to yank free but it got tighter and tighter. Voices could be heard to her right and a sharp, blinding light was in her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly, then blinked and fully opened them. She was temporarily blinded until she was used to the light. Clary found she was in a padded room, a doctor and nurse in white coats took a weary step back and looked at Clary with expectant eyes.

'Ah, Clarissa Fray, you're finally awake,' the doctor retained his composure and stepped forward, sticking a catheter into her arm. The catheter was connected to a plastic bag that contained an orange liquid.

'W-where am I?' Clary was astonished. She had no idea where she was whatsoever; there was a blank in her mind where her memories should be. The nurse in the background gave a nervous cough and she too, stepped forward.

'My dear; I hate to break it to you, but you're in a mental institute, you've been here for five years' that was it; memories flashed through her mind. Her mother, Jocelyn, falling to the ground. Blood gushing from a large stab wound in her chest.

_Screaming, yelling, falling- always falling. _The words replayed in her head: '_You should've seen the signs, Clarissa. You hurt me- now I'll take away what matters most to you.'_

'My mother, Luke, where are they?' the words got caught in her throat- coming out as a squeak.

'I'm sorry Clarissa, he killed them both. Your mother while you were watching and Luke after you were admitted,' replied the doctor.

'Who? Who killed them? Tell me I need to know!' Clary felt panic rising in her chest, fluttering like a caged bird. She felt a cold liquid hitting her vein and at once her muscles went limp and she was immobilized.

The nurse began talking and it took Clary a few seconds to hear what was going on, 'It was your childhood friend…Simon.' Tears began to well in her eyes as she realised that her memories were flooding back.

_Simon and Clary sitting in an apple tree at Luke's farm, talking together. Sleepovers, watching movies on the portable DVD player and eating Reese's peanut butter cups. Clary telling Simon they can't date. The look of hurt on Simons face then replaced with an unnatural look; revenge. Simon coming in with a knife killing her mother. Voices in her head, familiar places taking on a new look, the boy with the golden hair- Jace…_

_Being admitted… _

'Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, Max? The Seelie Queen? What about them?' Clary muttered.

'They were never here, I'm afraid. In fact, for months we couldn't find you until we saw you at Central Park talking to yourself – something about a bell, I recall.' The doctor replied.

'Clarissa, You've learnt a lot today, we will leave now and return in the morning. Sweet dreams,' the nurse said as they walked out of the door and bolted it shut.

_Like I can have sweet dreams in this hell of a place _Clary thought to herself.

Then, for a few moments she sat there alone in silence and then let out a mangled scream as she saw a pair of golden eyes in the corner of the room. It approached quickly and threw a pillow to her mouth to muffle her scream.

'Clary Fray, fancy meeting you here of all places. I missed you lots especially your mouth; do tell me you missed me. I thought you would be happy if you had someone good looking to see in this dump.' The stranger put his lips to hers and Clary saw the universe coming together…

It was _Jace._


	2. What's Reality?

_Jace…_

For moments they sat there, with their lips planted solidly on one-another's. Never, ever wanting to leave each-others side again. After what seemed like an eternity, Clary hastily broke apart- remembering her place.

'Jace, what the HELL do you think you are doing here? Are you even here? Or are you some cruel trick brought on by the hallucinations from the drug they injected me with?' Clary was on fire; her green eyes like boric acid on a flame with ten times more ferocity and intenseness.

'Clary;' he began, his luminous eyes staring, searching in hers, 'do you remember the night that I left you, while you were sleeping, the note I wrote; and this,' gingerly Jace removed his hand from hers and he lifted the Morgenstern family ring that was on a chain around her neck. He seemed to examine it slightly and then placed it back and again wrapped his hand around hers.

'"I belong to you. You could ask anything of me and I'd break myself trying to make you happy. My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. I've never seen anything more beautiful than you. I think of the life we could have had if things were different, a life where this night is not a singular event, separate from everything else that's real." Clary, I love you, I always have and always will. My heart forever will only cry out for you in times of hardship and in times of happiness. We could be together Clary; just promise you won't ever leave my side and you will be here for me forever, as I shall be for you. In everything beautiful in this world; you are the by far, the one I love the most and the most beautiful.' Jace was silent for a few minutes after that, letting Clary replay it back in her head.

They sat there like that, their hands in each other's and eyes staring intently into the other. Clary couldn't stand the silence anymore.

'Jace,' she whispered. 'I'm so sorr-'

'Shhh,' Jace put his index finger to Clary's lips hushing her mid-sentence.

'Clary don't bother; I haven't yet finished,' He stared up at the roof, appearing to think about what he was next going to say.

'Since that day; the day you were taken, I was lost. Nor Isabelle or Alec could help me, by the Angel, not even killing demons would distract me from the fact that I had failed you. You were my only light and you were extinguished. I searched for months and months until I wandered into here and heard them mention your name. So I silently watched until I couldn't sit here anymore.' Jace finished and went back to searching Clary's eyes for something; _Love, hope_ and _forgiveness_.

'But, Jace, how do I know that you are really here?' Clary asked, bewildered. She stood up slowly and began to walk around the room, pacing. Seven steps forward, seven steps back. How can she know fact from fiction anymore?

'The whole time the doctor and nurse were in here, did you notice anything strange? A glimmer of something perhaps, or a fade of colour?' He shifted his body around to face Clary and he hung his head in between his shoulders.

'Well, now I think of it- yes. They were kind of wavering and would go a bit shiny every now and then. I thought it was the drug they gave me,' _maybe Jace is a figure of my mind, reborn out of boredom and insanity. _Clary stopped pacing and just stood in front of Jace, her white hospital nightgown hanging limply off her shoulders.

'That's a sign that it was a glamour. Clary; do you want to get out of here and see the Institute again as well as the rest of us?' Jace asked. He stood up to stretch his legs and towered over Clary. He was a good head taller than she was with beautifully corded muscles. _Like a fallen angel_ Clary thought to herself _beautiful, untouchable, powerful and utterly unreal._

'Yes of course I want to go see them. But I shall avoid Simon- for fear I shall murder him myself. But how will we escape? How do I know that you aren't a trick of the mind, going to have me watched and guarded until the day I die?' Questions spilled over Clary's lips, waiting to be answered.

'Why are ye fearful, O ye of little faith? I shall protect you and I, of course, will rescue you. Tomorrow night I shall return. Place your hand in my own now and it is promised. I shall return!' Jace and Clary stood there holding hands tightly and embracing. They began to kiss, gingerly and more and more harshly as the night began to weaken. Jace then led Clary to her bed and laid her down, kissing her fully on the lips and put the hand-cuff back on her wrist.

'Jace; you certainly kiss well for an imaginary being, you know that right?' Clary whispered as he tucked her in and fluffed up her pillows. He gave her one of his magnificent '_All hail me- I'm bedazzling'_ grins he is famous for.

'Tomorrow night, I promise I shall return,' Jace turned to face the small window and walked up to it. He opened it, cool air blew through and Jace hopped through it- jumping down.

_Tomorrow night I will be here, even if you are not Clarissa, I promise. _It sailed on the breeze.


End file.
